Blockbuster Love
by cute-girl10
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a world famous actress, every movie she plays a role intops the box office! She has everything she could ever wish for, except the perfect man.... S&S R&R ABORTED
1. Chapter One: The Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character! I never have and I never will, so please don't sue me. Moreover, I also don't own this story! This story is not mine, but don't worry I have taken permission from it's author (The Teenage Hybrid), so therefore, all credit goes to her!  
  
Author's Note: If you have any questions then her email address is the_teenage_hybrid@yahoo.ca. All credit goes to her so please give her the commentary! Also check out her other stories...  
  
***** Scene Change  
  
##Dream Sequence##  
  
(A/N: My Interruption!)  
  
If you judge people, you have no time to love them.  
  
--Mother Teresa  
  
Rating: R (for intimate touching and lemon)  
  
*Blockbuster Love*  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Chapter Four: The Unexpected Visit  
  
Chapter 1: The Choice  
  
"Really Sakura, I don't understand why you keep them all!" Tomoyo Daidouji said as she sipped her glass of champagne, "You get them by the hundreds everyday and you keep them all until they've shriveled up!" Tomoyo sighed in annoyance as Sakura forced another bouquet of flowers in a vase.  
  
Their suite was covered in vases of flowers from Sakura's billions of fans, but Sakura always managed to make room for them. The auburn haired woman only smiled and turned to her friend.  
  
"Well people are nice enough to send them, so why not keep them?" Sakura shrugged, looking around the room. She had to admit, she never really fancied flowers--she still didn't--but when she received them, she kept them.  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes and flopped down on the aristocratic, leather sofa, "Your too much of a softie Sakura, God," she took another sip of her champagne, "You even let Tai walk all over you when you relationship ended!" Tomoyo looked at Sakura as if she was completely mindless, "You let him have all the publicity, letting him form you into some self-centered bitch!"  
  
Sakura frowned, she had always despised even thinking about that bastard Tai, but Tomoyo had a point---she always did.  
  
"It didn't work anyway Tomoyo, he was the one who ended up looking like an asshole because he said those horrible things about innocent little me!" Sakura smiled sweetly at her friend, batting her eyelashes as her best friend snorted.  
  
"Your anything but innocent Sakura Kinomoto," Tomoyo smiled while downing the last of her champagne, then crossing to the mini-bar to extract more, "The only thing with less innocence than you is the Devil!" Tomoyo smiled at her friend as she filled her glass again.  
  
Sakura smirked evilly, holding her forefingers to each side of her head, pretending they were horns.  
  
Tomoyo frowned thoughtfully, "I'd say you'd be well acquainted with hell as your home!" Tomoyo laughed, plopping down on the sofa again.  
  
Sakura sighed thoughtfully, leaning against the marble counter top in the kitchen area, "Sometimes I wish I was just a regular person again, with a standard life, and no exposure," Sakura looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully.  
  
"Retire then sweetheart, your worth billions already, you don't need to work for the rest of your young life," Tomoyo said, turning around in her seat to look at Sakura.  
  
"I'm only twenty Tomoyo, what the hell would I do for the rest of my life? Acting is what I do... it's my life!" Sakura asked, pulling herself up onto the counter top.  
  
"Marry some gorgeous, model body guy, bang him, get knocked up, and spit out babies for the next 20 years of your life," Tomoyo shrugged as Sakura nodded.  
  
"So you want me to take up your lifestyle then?" Sakura asked playfully as Tomoyo narrowed her eyes at her long time friend.  
  
Sakura sighed again, "I don't want another famous boyfriend Tomoyo, I want a normal, everyday kind of guy," Sakura scratched her head as Tomoyo got up from her seat on the sofa and entered the kitchen area to stand in front of Sakura. The dark haired placed her champagne next to Sakura and looked the young woman over.  
  
"Your wearing track pants, a jersey, no make up, socks with holes in them, your hair is a complete mess. Yes, this is the world famous actress Sakura Kinomoto who never lost her small town hick/tomboy style!" Tomoyo said happily, holding out her arms while looking Sakura over again.  
  
Sakura laughed while shaking her head, "So you think it'd be easy to pick up a small town family man?" She smiled as Tomoyo picked up her champagne again, nodding as she took another sip.  
  
"Well I guess it would be sort of easy. I mean, the poor bastard is gonna know who you are, but your the most down to earth actress I've ever met," Tomoyo said as she headed back to the sofa, Sakura following behind her.  
  
"School teachers tend to be family people, I mean, they're around kids all the time," Tomoyo suggested as Sakura took a seat next to her.  
  
"So I guess this means we're taking a long vacation to wherever you demand," Sakura said, a little sarcastically, raising her eyebrows considerately.  
  
"Good," Tomoyo smiled, ignoring the sarcasm, and placing her champagne glass on the coffee table, "We'll go back to Tomedea. Jacob is turning four in a few weeks, so he'll be starting school next month," Tomoyo said thoughtfully as Sakura listened intently, "There's this small Pre-School around my place where I planned on sending him. So you can take him for me and check out the residents!" Tomoyo clapped her hands together, pleased with the plan she had laid out.  
  
"So you want me to walk into a school full of young children and try to seduce one of their teachers?" Sakura asked, but Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
"As soon as you walk in there, any male is gonna literally jump you. You want the strong, silent type, family man, nice body, and attractive; shouldn't be too hard," Tomoyo grinned delighted with her plan.  
  
Sakura snorted, "And these are qualities every teacher posses?"  
  
Tomoyo frowned, her grin wiped off, "It's worth a try isn't it?"  
  
"Seems kind of mind-boggling," Sakura said cautiously, but Tomoyo slapped her arm.  
  
"You're not one to turn down a challenge Sakura. Besides, you might get lucky!" Tomoyo winked, as Sakura rolled her eyes, like this was actually going to work.  
  
*****  
  
"Why do you insist on keeping this job Syaoran?" Meilin Li asked her brother as he lay on the living room floor of his small home in Tomedea. Meilin's three year old daughter sat on his chest as they played "Pat a cake".  
  
"I told you Meilin, I love it, and I wouldn't trade it for Li Corporation, you know that," Syaoran said, not taking his attention away from his niece.  
  
"Mom--god bless her soul--would be dismayed to see you with a job as low as a Pre-School teacher!" Meilin said, crossing her arms over her chest while she glared down at her brother, who took no notice of his sister's provoked look.  
  
"I think you have a fun job Uncle Syaoran!" Riley, said as Syaoran lifted her from his chest and placed her on the ground as he stood, towering over his younger sister.  
  
"I know that was what Mom wanted for me Meilin, but it wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want to be stuck in an office seven days a week and having the responsibility of a billion dollar company to run! It's not my lifestyle Meilin, you know that!" Syaoran reasoned, running a hand through his unruly hair.  
  
Meilin sighed, closing her eyes to try and calm her fiery temper, "So you stick your 21 year old sister with that responsibility?!"  
  
Syaoran snorted, entering the kitchen and crossing to the refrigerator, "I know you don't mind it Meilin, your the richest woman in the world, you love the attention!" Syaoran smiled, pulling a juice box and a bottle of water out of the fridge.  
  
"Second richest," Meilin mumbled jealously as she sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Oh. Pardon me!" Syaoran said sarcastically, and Meilin shot him a glare fiercer then a bull attacking it's rider, "Who'd worth more than my beloved sister?!" Syaoran rolled his eyes as he took a mouthful from the water bottle.  
  
"That actress. You know who she is, Sakura Kinomoto, she's worth a few more billions than me," Meilin pouted.  
  
Syaoran shook his head, "Big deal, your job and her job are completely different. She gets paid for doing something anyone could do!" Syaoran shrugged, leaning against the kitchen counter.  
  
Meilin gawked at her brother, "Acting isn't as easy as you think Syaoran. Look at all the bullshit she got when that asshole Tai O'Leary broke up with her! No wonder so many actors commit suicide. Besides, I heard she's really nice!" Meilin defended the young actress as Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"They're all egotistical and don't give a damn about anyone but themselves, that's why Hollywood relationships never last," Syaoran shrugged.  
  
"You're being quite judgmental aren't you?" Meilin asked, still defending the wealthy actress, "Especially since you don't know her."  
  
"Don't know her, never will, so can I help but be judgmental?" Syaoran took a seat across from his sister, "I'm a small town guy who'll never know fame and fortune!"  
  
"Coming back to L.C. would get you that!" Meilin said hopefully, but Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"I start work again in about a month Meilin, and I can't wait to go back and have fun, something you need to do!" Syaoran pointed at her, "You've got Jamie and Riley, take a vacation somewhere and get away from it all, you need it."  
  
"Well I think you need a girlfriend Syaoran, if you love kids so much then why don't you get married and start a family?" Meilin counteracted.  
  
"I just haven't found the right girl yet Meilin, maybe when I get back to work," Syaoran shrugged. Completely unaware of just what he would find when he got back to work.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! And like I'd said before this story is not mine. All credit goes to The Teenage Hybrid... if you have any questions then her email address is the_teenage_hybrid@yahoo.ca. All credit goes to her so please give her the commentary! Also check out her other stories... I recommend them if you like DBZ!  
  
Oh and remember to REVIEW!!!!!!!!! R&R everyone!  
  
~*Cute_girl10*~ 


	2. Chapter Two: Pretty Girl Bullshit

Disclaimer: If I kiss him will he stop talking? P.S: I don't own any of the characters from CCS! I never have and I never will, so please don't sue me. Moreover, I also don't own this story! This story is not mine, but don't worry I have taken permission from it's author (The Teenage Hybrid), so therefore, all credit goes to her!  
  
Author's Note: If you have any questions then her email address is the_teenage_hybrid@yahoo.ca. All credit goes to her so please give her the commentary! Also check out her other stories...  
  
***** Scene Change  
  
##Dream Sequence##  
  
(A/N: My Interruption!)  
  
If you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with  
  
--Stephen Stills  
  
Rating: R (for intimate touching and lemon)  
  
*Blockbuster Love*  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Chapter Four: The Unexpected Visit  
  
Chapter 2: Pretty Girl Bullshit  
  
"On second thought, maybe I don't want kids...." Sakura said thoughtfully as Tomoyo raced around her small, but expensively decorated home in Tomedea. The young dark head was running after her five year old son Jacob, who seemed to be bent on wearing his shirt backwards.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Jacob Hiiragizawa, get your ass over here!!" Tomoyo roared, stopping in front of the kitchen where Sakura was sitting at the table, calming sipping her cappuccino while reading the newspaper.  
  
"You're a big help Sakura," Tomoyo smiled sarcastically, but Sakura didn't look away from her paper.  
  
"He's not my monster Tomoyo, I'm just driving him to school so your hubby can get you acting like a bitch in heat," Sakura said coolly as Jacob ran screeching past Tomoyo as she cursed under her breath and took off after her son.  
  
Sakura sighed, thinking about how utterly stupid this idea was. Imagine, expecting to find some gorgeous young teacher at the same place Tomoyo was sending her wild child. Sakura couldn't help but snort as she thought about it. Jacob screeched again and Tomoyo yelled several more obscenities.  
  
"Baby, could you keep it down?" Eriol's groggy voice sounded from somewhere upstairs.  
  
Tomoyo released another aggravated scream as Jacob zoomed past the kitchen. Sakura took another sip of her cappuccino and looked at her watch as she folded the paper and placed it on the table.  
  
"Jacob baby, come see Auntie Sakura!" Sakura yelled sweetly. In a matter of seconds the wild haired five year old was seated in Sakura's lap as she removed his shirt.  
  
"Now you don't wanna go to school looking like you just jumped out of the laundry basket," Sakura smiled as she tugged the shirt over Jacob's head, (the right way) and handed him a juice box for his cooperation.  
  
The exhausted mother--which was Tomoyo--plopped down in a chair across from Sakura as Jacob gulped down his juice, content with his seat in Sakura's lap.  
  
"Your a miracle worker Sakura, he does shit all for me," Tomoyo mumbled, smacking her head on the table, causing Jacob to smirk.  
  
"He controls you Tomoyo, he knows how you work," Sakura flicked her friends hair as she stood, placing Jacob on the floor where he remained in the same spot Sakura had placed him until she returned with his schoolbag.  
  
"Yellow Camaro Jacob!" Sakura called as the energetic child ran out of the kitchen and the door slammed behind him as he exited the house.  
  
"Where would you be without me 'Moyo?" Sakura asked as she placed her designer sunglasses on her nose.  
  
"Having a breakdown?" Tomoyo suggested, her head still resting on the table. Sakura sighed and crossed the kitchen to her friend.  
  
"It's OK 'Moyo, Eriol will make it all better!" Sakura soothed sarcastically and Tomoyo laughed, sitting up.  
  
"I'll pick him up at one Sakura, you don't have to worry about that, just go try and get yourself a nice lay," Tomoyo patted the actress's arm and stood, heading up stairs.  
  
"Now don't wake the neighbors!" Sakura called as Tomoyo disappeared upstairs. Sakura smirked and exited the house and headed towards her waiting Camaro.  
  
*****  
  
Syaoran was busy setting out paper and paints as uneasy looking children hung onto their mothers and fathers. Several were playing and running around, not a care in the world, but most were looking frightened at the prospect of getting their first taste of school.  
  
Parents were either lined up, to have their child's name checked off, or were chatting quietly as they waited for the classes to start.  
  
Syaoran finished setting up the supplies as Parents said their goodbyes and children were left looking rather uncomfortable.  
  
"Pretty good turn out this year, huh Syaoran?" Kitty O'Neil said, approaching Syaoran, holding a sleeping bag.  
  
Syaoran nodded, "Yup, they're all looking scared shit-less, as usual!"  
  
Kitty smirked, "And what were you up to this summer Syaoran?" Kitty asked, walking into the room behind them and emerging without the sleeping bag.  
  
Syaoran shrugged, "Not much of anything," he said, crossing his arms and leaning against the table.  
  
"Twenty-eight and without a girlfriend even," Kitty shook her head, "Your a handsome guy Syaoran, how hard can it be for you to find a girlfriend?" Kitty exclaimed as she sat next to him on the table.  
  
Syaoran shrugged again, his eyes darting to Kitty's left ring finger. A beautiful diamond ring and wedding band sat there, glimmering in the light. He had fancied Kitty for some time, but she had had a steady boyfriend since he had met her, and now she was married.  
  
"Just haven't found the right girl yet Kitty" Syaoran said, sighing as she patted his shoulder and walked over to a group of wide-eyed kids. He really did need a girlfriend. He wanted to start a family so badly, but he had never really found a girl he could relate to. It seemed he attracted the blonde airheads who would have trouble adding two and two.  
  
He released yet another sigh, running a hand through his thick hair as he crossed to one of the windows in the front of the hall-like school.  
  
As he did so, a yellow Camaro roared into the front drive. A bluish haired boy leapt out of the passenger side and high-tailed it up the steps of the school, as a young auburn haired woman exited the driver's side. Syaoran smiled, she was extraordinarily beautiful, with layered hair falling just past her shoulders. She was sporting sexy jeans, a yellow tank top, and a pair of white trainers. It was only when she removed her matching yellow sunglasses that Syaoran realized who it was.  
  
The boy had entered the school by now, and was over by the registration desk as Yukito, one of Syaoran's fellow teachers, asked him where his guardian was.  
  
Syaoran looked to his left as the door opened and Sakura Kinomoto stepped into the school. All the teachers were quiet, along with some of the students, who merely gaped at the young actress.  
  
Sakura crossed to where Jacob was standing, ignoring the stares, but meeting the one of the young man seated behind the desk Jacob was at. She smiled as she placed her sunglasses in her hair.  
  
"Jacob Hiiragizawa," she said as the man cleared his throat before looking down at the sheet in front of him. Sakura looked around as he searched for the name. Every male teacher was staring at her, while the few female teachers talked quietly as they glanced at her.  
  
Her gaze ended on a young chocolate haired man standing near the window. There was no denying he was gorgeous, and she bet he had the most handsome eyes. She smiled at him as he looked back out the window. Sakura continued to gaze at him shamelessly, her eyes drifting to his behind, which was protruding nicely from the position he was standing in, causing the baggy jeans to tighten nicely around his cute ass.  
  
"What relation to him are you?" The young man asked again and Sakura turned back to him. She smiled brightly again, knowing he had been staring at her bust for at least a minute.  
  
"I'm his Aunt, his mother is busy with work," Sakura said, motioning for Jacob to remove his schoolbag.  
  
The man nodded, scribbling some things on his sheet of paper next to Jacob's name, "School ends at one, with snack breaks at ten-thirty and twelve o'clock, naps at eleven-thirty," he said, and Pan took it as her cue to leave. She turned to see Jacob was over at a table containing paints, along with several more children. The chocolate haired hunk was smiling and watching over them.  
  
Sakura smiled and walked over to them. He ignored her at first, then spoke.  
  
"So how many kids do you have that the world doesn't know about?" Syaoran asked, testing to see how long it would take for her to start with the Pretty Girl Bullshit.  
  
Sakura smiled, "Three actually, all with three different men of different nationalities," Sakura smiled, raising her eyebrows as he looked at her.  
  
"Parents are suppose to leave," Syaoran said to her face, as the children painted happily, the sexual tension between the two going unnoticed to them.  
  
"I'm not his mother, I'm just an Aunt," Sakura said, looking down at the kids.  
  
"Your a legal guardian since you brought him here, so your suppose to leave," Syaoran crossed his arms and looked away from her.  
  
"My, my," Sakura smiled and shook her head, "For an attractive pre-school teacher, you sure are an asshole."  
  
This comment caused Syaoran to blush faintly, but he met her gaze, their eyes locking, "Well as usual, for an actress, you sure don't know how to mind your own business," Syaoran counteracted.  
  
Sakura imitated a wince before pulling her sunglasses from her hair and placing them on her nose, "Oh your horrible!" Sakura smiled, "See you around handsome!" She called over her shoulder as she turned and left.  
  
Syaoran watched her go, secretly releasing a sigh. He was attracted to her; there was no denying that. But then again...who wasn't?  
  
*****  
  
"The richest woman in the world said you were both handsome and attractive, then she called you an asshole?" Yukito repeated what Syaoran had told him as the two drove towards the local pub to grab some lunch. The first day of school had just ended for them and they were both famished.  
  
Syaoran merely nodded, continuing to gaze out the passenger side window as his thoughts continued to focus on the young actress who had coincidentally walked into his life a month after he had proclaimed her as being selfish. Funny how life's a bitch huh?  
  
"Well she did say you were handsome!" Yukito aided.  
  
Syaoran merely snorted, "Yeah, a handsome asshole, just what I want everyone to think of me," Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Well your the one who started bitchin' with her man, that's your own problem!" Yukito said turning into the pub's parking lot.  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes. She had liked him, or so she implied anyway. But his first instinct was to insult her? Maybe it was jealousy. Yeah, that was it, he was jealous, who wasn't?  
  
Syaoran stepped out of the car, still thinking about her shimmering emerald eyes and beautiful smile. 'You finally meet an attractive, not to mention rich girl, and you shoot her down. But it felt more like flirting than insulting! I think I'm going mad.' Syaoran shook his head as he followed Yukito into the pub.  
  
"You know what man, I don't think I'm that hungry anymore, maybe I'll catch up with the wife at home, later Syaoran!" Yukito patted the confused Syaoran on the back before leaving the dark pub.  
  
Syaoran sighed as he looked around. The pub was empty, except for one woman sipping on a pina colada.  
  
"God? Why do you hate me?" Syaoran asked the ceiling as the woman leaned back in her corner booth, looking like the innocent angel she wasn't.  
  
Author's Note: OK! So that was a bit of a cliffy, but ya'll probably know who it is anyway. But what do you think? Please review and tell me al you thought about this fic so far. Should I continue or not continue? It's up to you to decide! All I am expecting is at least 5 reviews, and I hope you can get me them so I could continue! Anyway, there's more to come so please check out the next chapter and my other stories when they come out... next chapter will be up soon... I promise!!!  
  
Thanks for reading everyone! And like I'd said before this story is not mine. All credit goes to The Teenage Hybrid... if you have any questions then her email address is the_teenage_hybrid@yahoo.ca. All credit goes to her so please give her the commentary! Also check out her other stories... I recommend them if you like DBZ!  
  
Remember REVIEW & REVIEW!!!!!!!!! R&R!  
  
~*Cute_girl10*~ 


	3. hEy PeEpS

Hey peeps,

So sorry for **SUCH **a long wait! See, I had to get through high school and now that I'm done, I have to get through University… SO what I'm trying to say is that **I WON'T BE UPDATING IN THE NEAR FUTURE**. SORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY! I just don't have the time anymore. Hope u guys understand.

So again, sorry for the delay and extremely sorry for not being able to update again.

Peace out,

cute-girl10


End file.
